


Мавки

by cowarddragon



Series: Ведьмы и мавки [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Russian Mythology, Slavic mythology, Witches, but she's not very good, mavka dies, ukrainian mermaids, мавки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowarddragon/pseuds/cowarddragon
Summary: Никто не знает, что они умерли, что они утопли, что они мавки.Ведьма знает, и они боятся её.





	Мавки

**Author's Note:**

> Teen and up audiences поставлены из-за упоминания крови в тексте и неграфичного описания питания мавок (нечисть кушает людей...)

Она перебирает ногами, приплясывает, заглядывает ему в глаза, тянет его за руку. Зовёт: «Пошли! Пошли!» Взгляд у неё горящий.  
Они не знают, что она умерла.

Она не смотрит ему в глаза долго, только заглядывает мельком, и всё говорит, и перебирает туфлями — чтобы и он не смотрел.  
Она заглядывает и в угол — а, возвращая взгляд оттуда, уводит его в пол и поджимает губы. Он не видит — она всё делает, чтобы не увидел.  
Из угла на неё смотрит ведьма.

Ведьма не прячется. Смотрит на неё в упор, а угли — не глаза у неё, нет — горят. В глазницах у неё круглые стекляшки, а в них — зелёные угли. Нельзя глазами так смотреть.  
Губы у ведьмы будто сжаты, а всё равно она видит — сейчас скажет что-то, сейчас зашепчет, сейчас заговор начнёт.

Нельзя.  
Есть хочется, а по-другому не выйдет. Ей-то, ведьме, что — тут и так каждая собака знает: ведьма — ведьма и есть. А мавкам нельзя. Одно ведьмино слово — и он узнаёт, и все узнают, что она — не она больше. Что она умерла, утопла, что она мавка теперь.  
Быть ей тогда голодной, и ей, и всем сёстрам её, и не один раз, а дольше, пока вся вода не высохнет — до конца.

И она кружится вокруг него, и приплясывает, и тянет его за руку, и зовёт, мол, пошли. И он идёт за ней.

 

Луна в воде до того большая, что, кажется, не луна вовсе. Сквозь луну из-под воды смотрят сёстры, смотрят мавки, утопленницы. Голодные.

Она улыбается ему, путается отчего-то в ногах, но тянет его к воде. Он улыбается ей, смеётся — недолго осталось смеяться, нечего больше смеяться! Она, мавка, зовёт: «Пошли! Пошли!» — и тянет его в воду. Он идёт за ней.

Луна до того большая, что не может отразиться в одном только озере. Каждый камень, каждый мокрый лист — всё белое, светлое, как стекло. Каждый камень кажется круглой стекляшкой, каждая гнилушка, выглядывающая из-под палых листьев, таит в себе зелёные угли. Ведьма смотрит на неё из леса. Ведьма знает, что она умерла, что она — мавка.

Мавка оскаливает клыки, пучит мёртвые рыбьи глаза, бьёт страшно хвостом по воде — и перегрызает ему горло. Сёстры утягивают его на дно.  
По воде разливается кровь. Луна, до страшного большая, не может больше уместиться в озере.  
Луна отражается в глазах у ведьмы.  
Ведьма знает, почему.

 

Сёстры, голодные, мёртвые, приходят в город. В каждом куске стекла они видят зелёные угли, каждая кошка смотрит на них глазами ведьмы.  
Ведьма видит их, ведьма знает их, ведьма знает о них. Ведьма сжимает губы и молчит, молчит, молчит. Ведьма знает, что надо сказать. Ведьма знает колдовство. Ведьма готовит заговор.

Мавки смотрят сухими и тусклыми глазами мёртвых рыб в небо. В них не отражается луна. Мавки не знают, что делает и знает ведьма, но знают о ней и видят её. Мавки боятся её.  
В озере всё больше крови, совсем скоро никто не станет в нём купаться. Мавки не могут уйти. Ведьма не может уйти.

Когда луны нет, и небо пусто до того, что нечему отражаться ни в озере, ни в глазах у ведьмы, ведьма открывает губы и говорит.  
Каждый кусок стекла смотрит на мавок. Падает замертво утопшая девушка рядом с ведьмой. Падает с плеском утопленница с рыбьими глазами, одна, другая.

Озеро, полное крови, смыкает тёмные воды над мёртвыми рыбьими глазами.

Ведьма смотрит, не отрываясь, в небо, до того пустое, что страшно. У ведьмы в глазницах круглые стекляшки, а в них — зелёные угли.  
У мавок в глазах нет больше ничего.


End file.
